You and Me
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: Collection of stories of the heroine and the characters from TMGS2, inspired by events and conversations from Tokimeki Memorial: Girl's Side 2nd Kiss/2nd Season.
1. Notes

I probably didn't need to add a whole first chapter on this, but anyway…

**Notes:**

-The heroine's name is **Megumi Shiroi**. I'd originally planned for her to be nameless and instead just use "she" and "her" a lot, but I started to wonder if I'd have to put "she-chan". I was thinking maybe I should change it every chapter so she doesn't look like some slut juggling the TMGS2 guys or anything, but then that might be a little confusing. I don't know that many Japanese names for girls, anyway.

-This was inspired by **starah's Extracts**. I love her TMGS stories lots (especially the Hibiya one, I was literally going "Aww" at my computer screen) and I hope that she updates soon.

-None of the installments in this are **translations** of events in the game. They're more like **my own interpretations of what happen** from CG events/events/conversations. Since I don't speak Japanese fluently (I only know phrases and bits from anime and such), some of the characters **may or may not be in-character**. I'm giving the characters their personalities based on, again, my interpretations from how they act in the game. They may be correct, they may be way off.

-Most installments will probably be **short drabbles** and such. I plan to write mainly fluff, but there'll probably be some angst, too. I'll try not to write much of that, though…

**Enjoy!**

--

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokimeki Memorial: Girl's Side 2nd Kiss/2nd Season.


	2. Jealousy: Kounoshin Hariya

**( This first story is written in Hariya's POV. )**

**Rated T for language.**

--

**One**

**Jealousy: Hariya**

"_Ne, Megumi-chan, who would you like to ride with?"_

Her eyes had flickered to me then, and I'd been pretty damn sure she'd pick me. And, not lying here, excited that she would…

"_Let's ride together, Chris-kun!"_

Dammit. Itwas _still_ aggravating me, even as the four of us stood in line for the ride. I'd been pretty psyched about the double date to the Amusement Park – Weatherfield was the one who'd asked me, and I'd never really liked him, but then he'd mentioned that Megumi was coming and of course I'd accepted – but now…

It all just seemed like a waste of my time.

Mizushim Hisoka stood beside me, as bothered as I was. I could tell – she would smile when Megumi turned to look at her questioningly, and then she'd go back to frowning at the two of them when Megumi turned around. I'd never had a decent conversation with the black-haired girl before, but I'd heard from Megumi on our walks home – sweet, sweet walks home, that is – that her roommate was incredibly kind _but_ had another side to her.

Why hadn't she taken Chris before Megumi could? Now I was stuck with her. Don't get me wrong, Mizushim was nice and all, but Megumi…

"Two people to a car!"

I blinked and found that it was our and several other people's turn to get on the ride. Sighing, I let Mizushim go in first before I half-heartedly jumped into the rollercoaster car.

As I pulled down the big black security object, I looked ahead and saw that Weatherfield was putting Megumi's on. After the English alien had done that, a shaking Megumi_ held onto his arm._ Leaning back, I decided to close my eyes, not wanting to see anything more.

Great. How the hell was I supposed to enjoy my favorite ride now?

-

The four of us – actually, it was more like we'd divided into two groups of two – stepped out of the car. It'd happened so painfully slowly, what with hearing Megumi scream "C-Chris-kun!" and Weatherfield replying with "It's not that bad, Megumi-chan. Just hang on to me" the whole ride.

I did _not _enjoy the Jet Coaster.

"So, where do you guys want to go next?" Mizushim asked, putting on that fake happy smile again. At least _she_ was annoyed too; I didn't want to be alone in my hatred.

"How about the Go Karts?" Weatherfield suggested. His accent was ridiculously agitating, and those stupid blonde braids only added to how much the guy infuriated me.

Normally I would have said yes to that, but Megumi was standing at his side so I just replied, not bothering to hide my irritation, "Whatever the braided dude wants."

Weatherfield blinked at me curiously. I'd have flicked him off if Megumi wasn't there.

Speaking of Megumi… She was staring at me, concerned. "Hariya-kun," she murmured, biting down on her bottom lip.

Damn, that girl was cute.

"What?" I'd meant to sputter sourly, but it came out differently. Calmer than I'd wanted it to be.

"Hey Hariya-kun, let's ride the Go Karts together!"

It didn't come from Megumi's mouth. It came from…Mizushim's?!

What. The. Hell.

Before I could say anything, Mizushim took my arm and dragged me next to her. "Go Karts it is," she announced, heading off in the direction of the speedway. "Let's go!"

Another ride I _should_ enjoy, but end up hating.

-

Mizushim had no interest in me, I thought, the four of us standing in line for the Go Karts, so why had she picked me?

And it sounded like Megumi was going to ask me to ride with _her_, too!

Dammit… Did no one want me and Megumi together?

Quietly so that Weatherfield and Megumi wouldn't hear, I demanded, "I know you don't like me, so what was that all about?"

Mizushim rolled her eyes. Sure enough, there was that different side of hers. "I was going to see if Chris-kun would get jealous. You're not the only one who doesn't like them together." Frowning, she looked ahead at Megumi and Weatherfield. "Looks like he isn't, though…"

Wow. "Well, nice going! You couldn't have waited a few seconds longer? Couldn't you tell that Megumi was going to ask me?"

The black-haired girl just blinked at me, much like Weatherfield had earlier. "Oh," she murmured, finally getting it.

"'Oh'," I imitated her, pissed off at this point.

"You know, if you're so jealous, why don't you just ask her to ride with you yourself?" Mizushim grumbled, turning away from me.

Jealous? Hell no I wasn't! "Hey, I am _not _jealous." I'm just…greatly bothered by Weatherfield and Megumi being together.

That was _not _jealousy.

-

Like I knew I would, I ended up even grumpier than before as we got off our go-karts. I'd planned to win the race against Weatherfield's go-kart, but _they_ won in the end. That, and the fact that the sight of _Megumi's_ arms around _Weatherfield's_ waist had been the thing that had distracted me.

Dammit.

"All right, the Ferris Wheel will be our last ride," Mizushim declared. I had to give her points for not showing any signs of _her_ envy.

"Yipee," I griped under my breath. The Ferris Wheel wasn't as exciting as the Jet Coaster or the Go Karts, but…

Looking over at Megumi, I knew that I'd like the ride – very, very much too – if I was with her. She had that affect…

But she was probably going to be with Weatherfield again.

I saw it there, and so I admitted it to myself. Mizushim was right. I was jealous.

I was going to do something about it.

"Megumi-chan, who do you want to ride with for –"

"Hey, Megumi, let's uhh… Let's ride together for the Ferris Wheel…" I stuttered a bit there, but I'd done it. I had asked her myself, instead of waiting for her to ask me.

Megumi stared at me, surprised. I waited for her reaction, watching her expression carefully.

Then she grinned. Wide.

"Okay, Hariya-kun!"

So damn cute…

"Great!" Mizushim said happily. It wasn't a fake kind of cheerfulness, I noted. Linking arms with Weatherfield, she smiled at me gratefully.

"Let's go."

This time, _I _said it.

-

Weatherfield and Mizushim entered their passenger cab as I smirked at the couple. They looked much better together. But then again, I was biased, wasn't I?

"Go ahead." The man said, gesturing us into the Ferris Wheel car.

"Thanks," Megumi mouthed to him, stepping in before me. I followed and took a seat.

Just before she could take the seat opposite me, I grabbed her arm and pulled her next to me. Hey, don't blame me. It was an impulse…

Okay, so what should we talk about?

For the first few minutes of the ride, there was an awkward silence. We were facing different directions, and I could feel her fidgeting slightly. _C'mon, Harii, say something_…

"So why didn't you ask me to ride with you for the other rides?" I burst.

Oh, god. Anything but _that_.

Quickly, I amended, "I mean – "

She cut me off, though. Good, secretly (or not so secretly), I kind of wanted to know why… "Well, I was kind hoping that you would ask me…" She was cutely biting her lip again, I noticed as she spoke. "A-and, if I'd asked you, I thought that you might think I was annoying…"

"No!" Once again, I spoke without thinking it through first. "I mean, I wouldn't think that you'd be annoying…" I looked down.

_Do you like Chris…that way?_

I wanted to ask, but at the same time, I didn't want to.

Something snapped me out of thoughts. I felt something warm on my hand. Looking down my arm, I realized that…_Megumi was holding my hand_.

"Sorry…" she said, a small, apologetic smile on her face.

Sorry? What was she sorry for? If anything, _I _was being the asshole on this double date. "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't know," her smile turned teasing, eyes twinkling playfully, "that Hariya-kun wanted to be with me so much. That Hariya-kun was…jealous."

I immediately recoiled, feeling my cheeks involuntarily heat up. I didn't deny it, though, not when _she_ was sitting next to me, her hand in mine, with an adorable smirk on her face.

She…made me feel better about myself. She had that weird, empowering effect on me…

"Hey, if you're free next weekend, maybe we can go to the amusement park together. Just the two of us this time, though…"

--

**Notes: **That's how I see jealous Hariya as. :'D Sorry if he's…a bit much.

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**Next story will be on…**

**Komori Taku~**


	3. Not Alone: Komori Taku

**( This is written in Komori's POV. )**

--

**Two**

**Not Alone: Komori**

Hanegasaki High. As I looked up at the structure that lasted to this day years after I'd stepped through the doors, it brought back that aching in my chest. There'd been so many painful memories here, and I could still hear them, reminding me of their existence as they lurked the hallways.

But when I turned to face the person standing aside me – the one most special to me – a smile crept onto my face before I could tell it to.

As there are bad memories, there are also the good ones. There are memories you forget, and the ones that you will remember long after your death.

I will always remember the memory that came rushing back to me then…

-

"Everyone, this is Komori-kun. Komori-kun, would you like to share some of your interests to the class?" Wakaouji-sensei smiled at me, but even the teacher's warm welcome failed to calm the whirlpool in my stomach.

"Oh, my gosh! He's so cute!"

"Komori-kun, I'll show you around the school!"

"Hey, let's eat lunch together!"

I felt dizzy looking at all my new classmates, so instead, I just stared down at the floor. The hand on my wrist began to grip the skin there tightly, as if it kept me standing… "U-um…" I muttered in a voice so low that even Wakaouji-sensei, who was standing right beside me, had to lean in slightly.

The girls whispering and squealing had shushed.

Trembling, I tried to force sound through my dry lips. "U-uh…" Surely there was something I could say. Anything.

But I couldn't.

"Say something!" one of the boys yelled across the room, and I started to shake. Uncontrollably. Stupidly. Fearfully.

That was how they saw me by now, didn't they? I could tell. The whole classroom started to talk and whisper, but their conversations didn't sound so friendly… "What's up with this guy?" "_We _have to share a classroom with _him_?" "What if he's guilty of something, you know, like a murder, and that's why he can't speak?"

I looked over at the door. The exit, my escape… I didn't have to listen to what they were saying… I'd never wanted to come here in the first place!

"It's okay to be nervous on your first day!"

It was silent again. I looked up to see a girl with short light brown hair, friendly eyes that seemed to sparkle at me…and…

The most beautiful smile I'd ever seen…

"Thank you for that, Shiroi-san," Wakaouji-sensei said. I could hear a sly smirk in his words. "I have a feeling you and Komori-kun will get along well. So, Komori-kun, you can go sit over there, next to Shiroi-san."

Biting my lip, I was surprised to find that my legs were capable of taking me over there. The whirlpool had calmed, and _she _had done it. Taking my seat, I carefully avoided her eyes, but I could still feel her smile on me.

"I'm Megumi Shiroi," she told me as I shyly looked over at her. "You can eat lunch with me today, and I can show you around, too."

"K-Komori Taku," I murmured. I knew she'd heard it, though, because her gaze twinkled brighter. "Thanks… That sounds…nice."

I was still nervous, but it was for a different reason this time…

-

I hadn't known at the time, but Megumi Shiroi would soon become my most special person.

She'd visited my apartment everyday, and when I finally felt comfortable with the aspect, I'd let her inside. We ate some soup and…I opened up to her. Because I could trust her.

I started to wait for her after school, and I even remember that one time I'd foolishly blurted out, "I like spending time with you!" But she didn't think I was stupid for saying that. Instead, she'd blushed and said that she liked being with me, too.

Soon enough, I confessed to her. She told me she felt the same way, and I…I had never felt that kind of happiness before as I heard her words.

We'd kissed, too…

I would never be alone again.

--

**Thanks for reading!** :)

**Next shall be…**

**Either Saeki Teru or Shiba Katsumi. **:P


	4. Tonight: Saeki Teru

Thanks bunches to **crossXdeep, Chocobaby,** and **Meresta** for reviewing, and to everyone else who's been reading! :) I'm very happy that you feel that way about my story (stories? xD) and I'll continue to try my best!

**crossXdeep**: Thanks! I'm really glad that you read it. ^.^ (Does that sound weird?)

**Chocobaby**: Hi Chibi/Choco (what do you go by? (x )! Thank you (I'm going to say this lots from now on~) for your review and your help in the TMGS community on LJ. You don't think you're a good writer? I really think you are, though! (: I love how you write your stories!

**Meresta**: _Arigato gozaimasu_! (There, so I don't have to keep writing "Thank/Thanks" 8) ) I appreciate your review, and the constructive criticism! Reading over my work, I _have_ noticed that I could add more details on the setting. Thanks!

**( This is written in third-person perspective. )**

--

**Three**

**Tonight: Saeki**

_For a moment, they believe that the night will last forever. Their hearts longingly ache at the thought of being intertwined, woven together into each other's lives where they belonged, for eternity._

_Immediately they push the thought away from their minds. They cannot bring themselves to wholly believe in the foolish lie. For it was just hope, wasn't it?_

_It wasn't the truth._

In between today and tomorrow, there exists tonight.

The sun doesn't shine, but there are the stars and the moon, and they are just as bright in their beauty.

For the sky is black, but it is not dark.

The moon is alone, but it is not lonely. The stars are small, and yet they are able to form a beautiful necklace above, the tiny twinkling gems combining into one light.

The night is a time to reflect on the passing day, just before a fresh one arrives, bringing opportunity along with the rising sun.

But tonight, it is different.

The moon is gray rather than silver.

The stars fail to unite, and instead they are scattered like teardrops across the cobalt velvet.

The sky is dark and black, and it is beautiful in a way that arouses sorrow in two hearts. A different kind of beauty, they notice.

For these two hearts know that tomorrow, the daybreak will be accompanied with sadness. The beginning of a new day will be the end of another. The end of their love. Their heaven.

And so they do everything they can to never forget the other.

They engrave each other into their memories, the one place where they will safely last through forever.

_His scent_, she thinks through the tears, pressing her nose to his smooth, sweet skin.

_Her touch_, he thinks through his blurring vision, holding her soft, gentle hands in his as they roam his body.

It is not a lasting moment. It is their last.

And, knowing this, they cherish it all – the gray moon, the little stars, the silent indigo sky. The short time left until the sun appears over the horizon.

The night. Tonight.

--

**Originally it was going to be fluff, but it turned out like this. The idea came from when Saeki leaves in the game. (He comes back, but still. **xD**) **):** Sorry it's a bit short, but I didn't want to put too much angst. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! **:D

**Thanks for reading!** (:

**Next will either be on Shiba or Amachi, I'm not sure yet. **x)


	5. Flower Lady: Motoharu Masaki

**Biawog**: Hi! :) Yay, I'm glad you read, reviewed, and liked it! ^^ And lol about the favorite character order! Those are my top three boys too~

**Chocobaby**: Ooh, angsty Saeki fic? I love TMGS angst for some reason. xD I look forward to reading it, and all your other future fanfics! (8

**Thanks lots for the reviews and for reading!**

**( This is written in Masaki's POV. )**

--

**Four**

**By the Gloxinias: Masaki**

When you've worked at Anneri Floral Shop for a while like I have, you notice a lot.

I've noticed a lot during my days here. But there is one prospect – or rather, two – that happen more often than the rest, and they never cease to chomp away at my nerves. Or sanity. Well no, I'm not going crazy here… Anyway.

You see, many…_attractive_ girls come into the shop. I don't complain about that, really. It's just that sometimes, there comes across a customer who really…distracts me from my job. But, unfortunately, there's more to the story.

Once or twice I've seen one that _really _catches my attention. Ignoring Arisawa's all-knowing eye-roll – I've become so used to it that I can feel her eyeballs spin behind my back – I am extra polite to the girls anyway. That is, believe it or not (I know Arisawa doesn't but don't listen to her), my expert way of flirting – but can you blame me? I am a man, and some of these girls are really, really cute.

That is, until they go to the counter to ask about the flowers.

"Um, excuse me? I'd like to ask a question…"

I respond with my oh-so-charming self, not-so-subtly hiding it in my politeness. "Sure, what is it, ma'am?" The "ma'am" doesn't make them smile as much as I want them to, though. But that's not the point here.

"I heard the guys secretly love receiving flowers… Could you," she takes a breath here, flushed with embarrassment, "suggest some flowers for me? I want to give my…um, my crush some for his birthday."

Original. I haven't ever heard of a girl giving_ flowers_ a present to someone they like before. (Can you sense the sarcasm? You probably can. When I'm disappointed, I tend to be a bit bitter.)

Guys? Flowers? Where'd this chick hear that? Guys don't want flowers from pretty girls. They want the _pretty girls_.

But I continue to fake-smile, because Arisawa would kill me if I was all sour to a customer. I keep my cruel jokes to myself.

"Describe it a bit more, please. Does he know you feel that way about him or is it a secret for now?" I did _not_ want to hear the embarrassed gushing that would of course follow with my questions, but it was my job to deal with this kind of stuff. So really, I'm at fault. Don't blame the cute-but-apparently-taken girl.

"H-he doesn't know yet," the girl says shyly. "I'm going to tell him when I give him the flowers, though."

Flowers _and_ a confession of love? That's more like it.

"Hm," I pretend to be in deep thought. "The camellia seems best. I'll have you pick out the color yourself. White says, 'you're so cute', red says, 'you're a fire in my heart, baby' and pink says, 'I'm aching for you'."

Her eyes widen and her face turns even redder, but thankfully, she doesn't faint. "Thanks," she murmurs, heading off in the direction of the camellias. Not waiting for my "you're welcome", eh?

Sighing, I look around the flower shop, watching numerous girls and their friends giggle as they assort various flowers into bouquets. They're all blushing. I take those red cheeks as a sign that they're taken. Why would a girl blush if she was giving flowers to, say, her sick grandmother? That would be…disturbing…

A rush of wind and the sound of the bell ringing signal a customer stepping into the store. I look to the door, and there is a girl, staring curiously at the gloxinias. She has short brown hair, a decent figure in an oddly familiar school uniform, and bright eyes.

She wasn't as pretty as the other girls in the store, so why was I smiling so wide? Why were my feet automatically taking me there?

"Welcome to Anneri Floral Shop. I'm Motoharu Masaki, you can call me Masaki. And you are…?" No, no. I wasn't allowed to start conversations with customers like this. It was supposed to be, "_Welcome to Anneri Floral Shop. I'm Motoharu-san, how may I help you_?"

The girl looks up from the flowers, blinking at me. Then she smiles – is there a smirk in her grin?

Huh. She was smirking at me.

"I'm Shiroi Megumi," she says. "Does that ring a bell?"

It does, but I can't seem to remember. I am far too distracted by…the girl near the gloxinias. Before I can say anything, however, I feel Arisawa's eye-roll behind me.

"Masaki," she scolds, stepping aside me. "Shiroi-san's not a customer you can flirt with; she's the new worker."

"You can call me Megumi," she chirps politely, but I can see that she's satisfied with herself.

"Ah," I see. Customer, worker, I was certainly flirting with her. I didn't understand why I wanted to – she was fairly average in looks and that was it. What was it? Her smile?

Arisawa leaves before loudly sighing at me. I ignore her.

"So," she says, putting on the Anneri green apron. Hm, it suits her. "Are you going to flirt with me some more or what?"

Oh. Now I see why I'm so attracted to this not-so-attractive person.

It was that personality of hers. She hadn't been with me long enough so I can fully make it out, but I can already see it.

She was interesting. Definitely not another blushing, "flower-for-my-lover" type.

"Actually, I'm done flirting," I reply, to which her eyebrows rise slightly. "Do you want go for some burgers after work?"

Was it moving too fast?

Nah.

I just wanted to already make progress.

She smiles mischievously. How cute. "I think I'm free tonight," she says. "But you'll see later." Sending me a wink, Shiroi Megumi flounces away.

As I return to my job, I notice one last thing. The gloxinias that'd caught her fascination.

If I'm not mistaken, they represent love at first sight…

--

**I know I said the fourth one was either going to be on Amachi or Shiba, but as I was playing the game I got this idea for Masaki**.

**Two updates in one day! Yay~?**

**Like always, thanks a bunch for reading!** (:


	6. Puberty: Amachi Shota

**Everyone: **Thanks very muchly! It makes me superduperuber (I love that not-word, lol) happy to know that you're all keeping an eye on my story and reading the new installments! :) I give you all…Internet cookies from my heart. x)

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing~**

**( This is written in Amachi's POV. )**

--

**Five**

**Puberty: Amachi**

"Senpai, what is 'puberty'?"

I don't understand why, but Senpai stops mid-step (it is an awkward position, I note; her leg is at an odd angle). Her face turns a rosy pink and her mouth begins to wobble. It's a very…_cute_ expression on her…

Shaking my head, I wait until she says something. But she doesn't.

Did I say something weird? Shooting her a concerned look, I ask eagerly, "Senpai, w-what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Her whole chin is shaking now, the pink darkening into red and spreading all over. "Senpai, I don't understand," I continue. Why wasn't she saying anything?

I still didn't know why she was suddenly acting strange, but I'm sure that it was _my _fault. Wasn't it? The question I had asked – had it been a bit inappropriate? Had I disgusted Megumi-senpai? I hadn't… I hadn't meant to…

I'm pulled out of my guilt as Senpai bursts laughing. Her body trembles as she looks up to the sky, eyes closed and mouth wide open as giggles pour out.

My face feels hot. She's _laughing_. Why is she laughing?!

I pout, not getting the joke at all. "Senpai," I grumble, turning away from her. "I don't get you when you're like this."

Realizing how grumpy I sound, my tone changes immediately; I don't want to upset her. "Whatever I said, I…I'm sorry, okay?" I quickly add.

"No, no," Senpai manages to say through her silly guffawing. A hand is clutching her side and the other hand is catching a tear from her eye. I'd made her laugh _that_ hard? I think, embarrassed, my shoulders slumping as I glance at her face. Her eyes glitter happily, nicely adding to her impish grin.

"Let me guess, you guys are learning that in Science class?" she asks, having finally calmed down. Her dimples are exposed as her grin widens.

I can't help but notice that…Senpai is beautiful like this… She looks so…free, as if her everyday life troubles are like feathers that she can easily toss into the sky.

"Amachi-kun?" The sound of her voice grabs me out of my reverie and returns me to reality. I blink rapidly, turning to look at her. She's smirking now as she continues, "Hm, what were you thinking about?"

I don't want to tell her, but the red slowly coloring my face gives it away. She's flushed with realization, and quickly I bring up the topic of the mysterious "puberty" again. "Yeah, our teacher said something about it, but that's the only thing I remember from Science. I, uh… I dozed off."

She smiles, the creamy complexion of her cheeks returning. I try not to stare, but with a girl like Senpai…I find that I can't control myself sometimes. Or most of the time. I hope she doesn't notice… "Well, it's… Basically, puberty is…" She pauses, frowning. I recognize her expression as her "thinking face".

I really can't help myself – I watch her with interest. Not so much as interest in the topic of puberty, but in Senpai herself… It was Senpai's fault for being so perfect.

"I guess that, put simply, puberty is change. It happens around your age, Amachi-kun," she begins to explain. Her eyebrows furrow as she continues to think, undoubtedly trying to put the concept into words.

"Senpai isn't much of a teacher, is she?" I joke, noting how hard she searches for the correct clarifying words. It warms me seeing how much effort she puts into her answers…how much she wants me to know.

She dramatically sighs at my joke. Playfully, she sticks her tongue out at me, and I do the same. "You don't have to explain everything," I tell her. "I don't want Senpai to get wrinkles." _Though I'm sure she'd still be pretty with them… _"I just want to know why you were laughing when I first asked you."

As soon as I finish talking, she makes that face again. Her chin wavers unsteadily; she bites down on her bottom lip, trying to hold it back. But this time, I want to hear her laugh.

"You can let go."

She does. She laughs uproariously, turning red as she tilts her head upward and slaps her hand to her forehead. This time, I chuckle along with her, even if she had yet to tell me the humorous part of it yet. Senpai does that to me.

Seeing her happy makes me happy too.

She calms down much quicker this time. "Sorry. Ah, my stomach hurts…" she murmurs, gently rubbing her side. "Anyway, I laughed because" – she pauses to giggle – "of all the perverted effects of puberty." Senpai grins, big and naughty.

…I hadn't expected _that_. "Senpai is…a pervert?"

She sticks her tongue out again. "Yeah," she replies. She's embarrassed, I notice, as she blushes that distinguishable shade of red. "Sorry… Is it a little disturbing? You didn't think your Senpai would be, huh?" She starts to speak faster, her words merging. "I'mjustalittlebitpervyIpromisesodon't—"

"It's okay! Sometimes I am pervy too!" I interrupt her. I didn't regret my words, even as I started to feel all hot.

She blinks at me, chewing on her bottom lip. "Really?" Senpai is cute when she's all innocent…

"Yes! Sometimes I even imagine Senpai naked!"

So cute enough that she makes me blurt out something so stupid.

_What did I just say?!_

Immediately I clamp a hand over my mouth, closing my eyes. _I don't want to see her reaction! Senpai is disgusted with me, I know it!_ My whole body is burning up, and I feel so dizzy…

"Amachi-kun," she says.

To my surprise, she doesn't…she doesn't spit my name.

I open my eyes slowly, cautiously. But Senpai is…smiling. She is blushing too, but she's…smiling.

"Megumi-senpai, I'm sorry! I-I didn't… I d-don't —"

…Senpai kisses me.

Her lips are soft, warm, sweet… Just like in my dreams… Only this isn't a dream…

I just don't understand Megumi-senpai.

But it's okay with me.

I don't need to know _why _Senpai is so amazing.

She just is.

--

**Should the next story be on Shiba, Majima, or Chris?** :D

**THANKS FOR READING.** 3 (if it doesn't show, I put a heart there. ^^)


	7. Harmony: Katsumi Shiba

**Everyone: **Thanks for continuing to read~ (: I'll always be trying my best, and I'm really glad everyone's coming back to read the latest updates!

**Note: **This next installment is short – more of like a drabble than a story, really. I'm sorry if anyone's dissatisfied with it…

**( This is written in the heroine's POV. )**

--

**Six**

**Harmony: Shiba**

Hanegasaki High is a peaceful place when you like to be, and _are_, alone.

The school buildings, colored a nostalgic sepia by the setting sun, stand before me, but I see no students walking as I look through the windows. No fellow student to judge you by your wealth, or your past, or your appearance.

It's nice. I don't hear anyone whispering rumors and there isn't anyone here to watch me walk by with their criticizing eyes.

I sit down on the dry grass - the sprinklers have yet to water them - and breathe in. It is all mine for the moment: the yellowing blades of grass, the beige-painted Hanegasaki, the pink that clung to the bottom of the sky as night threatened to take over…

Harmony. My silent harmony.

"Shiroi?"

At first, I hear it as the wind. The breeze whispers my name as it blows gently on my cheek.

Then I think,_ why did the wind sound so gruff_…

I feel the bone of a finger tap on my shoulder, and immediately my peace is broken. I turn around quickly, holding my hands in front of me in a bad imitation of a tae-kwon-do pose. "Y-yes?" My eyes are closed in fear, and I don't want to see who it is…

"Heh," the person chuckles - a low, throaty sound that, strangely enough, puts me at ease.

My eyelids rise slightly, for my heart's still pounding, afraid. I see a glimpse of indigo hair and narrow crystal orbs.

Shiba-kun?

I open my eyes to get a better look. His tanned face is a bit too close to mine, and my spinning brain takes a few seconds to breathlessly assess the situation. I'm lying awkwardly on the grass, elbows propped on the dirt and knees weirdly pointing upwards, and he's right on top of me.

But I'm not scared, I realize as I blink up at him. Just…paralyzed.

"Shiba-kun," My voice comes out in a nervous whisper, but I don't move away from him. "What are you doing?"

His answer stuns me even more. "Waiting for you." There's a small smile on his face, one that makes my heart pulse faster. "You don't know how long I've been waiting at the gate. I wanted to walk home with you." Amazingly, there's not a hint of red on his face. He's not embarrassed to be admitting this…

"It's much better here without anyone around, right?" He continues.

I search for the right words to say. Before I could think about it, I murmur, "No one to judge you."

Shiba nods. "It's nice, really. Hey, do you have to get home?"

I don't need to go home. I don't _want_ to go home.

"No." I smile along with him.

"Then let's stay here a little longer…" He leans in for a kiss, and I close my eyes. This time, it's in sweet anticipation. I'm not afraid.

Just as our lips make contact, the sprinklers, in their perfect timing, come on. Making it known that they disapprove of the situation, they hiss as they scold us with their water.

I squeal happily as we slowly get wet, and he chuckles.

But even as beads of water run down my face, he doesn't break the kiss. Even as I feel wetness coming from his cheeks and creeping onto mine, I respond, kissing him back.

Though it's not quiet, it's still harmony.

Our harmony.

--

**Thanks a zillion for reading~ **:)

**The heart sign doesn't show up on here (it only comes out as a "3"), but I'll try anyway. **:P 333

(**Once again, sorry if it took a while for me to update this, or if anyone is dissatisfied.**)


	8. This Close: Saeki Teru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crystal Kay's "Konna ni Chikaku de" (which this installment was inspired by), or Tokimeki Memorial: Girl's Side 2nd Season. **I also didn't translate the last lines of the song by myself; I Google'd the translation.**

**Everyone:** Thanks for staying and continuing to read my stories~ I'm sorry if the updates are coming slower and slower; please know that I am trying my best and always will be. :) Love you all (honest!)!

**Note: **I've decided to do another angsty, Saeki-centric story. The other one, "Tonight", was short, and I still can't get over how brief it was. D; So I decided to write this one. It's longer (yay? ^^").

**( This is written in Saeki's POV. )**

--

**Seven**

**Konna ni Chikaku de: Saeki**

"Hey! What the heck are you eating?"

Where'd she get food? Without telling me, too!

"N-nothing!" I heard the sound of crinkling candy wrapper amidst the dark. "I-I'd already finished it, anyway…" Her voice grew sheepish, apologetic as she continued. "It was just a small piece of chocolate. Don't get mad."

"Chocolate, huh? Sounds good right now." I sighed as my stomach roared in agreement. The last thing I'd eaten was that curry bread, and that had already been digested hours ago. My stomach was empty, but I guess it didn't matter too much. "It's fine, though. I'm not mad."

"Thanks, Saeki-kun." The feeling of her warmth suddenly grew stronger as I felt her body move closer to mine.

W-what the…?!

"H-hey, what are you doing?" I closed my eyes, trying to calm the pulses that were coming faster and faster now. It wasn't that I didn't like it… Just…

"It's okay, right?" She whispered. "You don't mind? I'm…I'm kind of scared of the dark."

Well, if she had a reason… Besides, I liked it too much to push her away…

"F-fine." I cursed inwardly at how my voice shook.

How had this happened again?

Being stuck in a small closet with _her_? Megumi Shiroi?

The girl who randomly appeared to haunt me in my dreams at night? The girl who made me stupidly smile every time she walked by?

The girl who I…who I loved?

-

"You done yet?" I called over my shoulder, waiting for my cleaning partner to put her tools away as I had. I stood before the small closet, fixing the lopsided mop as it threatened to fall.

I heard her behind me. "Now I am—ah, crap!" Her body collided into mine, and we both tumbled into the closet.

I blinked as my legs became entangled with hers, not knowing what had happened for a while. Realizing in the next second, I quickly removed my legs from hers and scrambled to my feet. "Don't run so fast next time," I murmured breathlessly, my face slowly growing hotter.

I turned around to leave the small room.

The door was closed.

I twisted the doorknob and pushed against it.

The door was locked.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

I had no time to scold myself for my language. "Idiot! Did you lock the door behind you when you ran into me?"

"No, why?" Her tone was alarmed as I felt her stand up beside me. She grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and shoved her shoulder desperately into the wood.

Nothing.

"W-what the hell? There was no one else in the room with us, right?"

"Yeah! That's what I remember anyway…"

We decided to combine our strengths and took a step backward, until the wall behind us pressed up against our spines. Then we charged against the damned locked door.

Nothing.

We tried it again two more times. Never mind that our shoulders were starting to ache—_we had to get out of here._

Nothing.

"One last time!"

Nothing.

Panting, I collapsed. I did _not_ want to be stuck in this closet. With _Megumi Shiroi_. Megumi!

"Looks like," I managed between gasps of air, "we're stuck in here."

-

Oh, right. That was how it'd happened.

We'd finished our after-school cleaning duty—an exhausting two hours of scrubbing windows, wiping boards, and sweeping the floors—but before we could go home, the door mysteriously closed on us.

And now, we were uncomfortably pressed up against each other. Or at least, uncomfortable for me. Megumi seemed content to be in such proximity…

I turned to look over at where she was. I could only see a faint shape, the outer lines of her head, but I could feel her shoulders, rising and falling with each intake of breath. It felt nice, but I would never admit it…

After all, she saw us as friends only.

Didn't she?

Maybe…maybe now was the time to ask? We were alone, and she seemed to be more than happy to be so close to me…

"Hey, Megumi…"

I paused as a soft light appeared. Blinking—my eyes hadn't seen light in quite a while—I saw that it was the glow of her cell phone screen.

I couldn't say anything. My lips had abruptly become dry.

Because the light that'd suddenly appeared illuminated her face.

Megumi was smiling.

A small smile, true, but… She really didn't mind being stuck in here? With me?

"I can't believe you're happy in a situation like this," I mumbled. Truthfully, though, I was starting to smile myself…

"I know it's silly, and you can make fun of me all you want," she said quietly, "but…I'm always happy when I see this picture."

"Yeah…"

Wait, what?

Picture?

"What picture? You don't have perverted stuff on there, do you?"

"N-no!" She swiftly protested. "Here…this picture." Thrusting her cell phone into my face, I took time to adjust my eyes to the light before making out the aforementioned photo.

On the screen, amid tiny icons of an address book and BrickBreaker, was a grinning Megumi. Her cheeks were flushed and the smile she wore was exhilarated. I couldn't help but stare. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Then I saw arms around her waist.

I traced the arms up to a guy with dark red spikes and a crimson blush on his face. But just like Megumi, he was smiling.

I clicked on the camera icon and selected "Photos" from the menu that popped up. Pictures of Megumi, Megumi with Hisaoka Mizushim from the same class, Megumi with…

"What are you doing with my phone?" I ducked as she reached out.

"BrickBreaker," I fibbed.

Megumi with the same guy from the home screen. Holding hands, piggyback rides, wearing matching yukatas, looking happy on the beach…

Hariya Kounoshin.

I should've seen it sooner.

"Damn, I died. Anyway, your screensaver is…cute," I forced the statement through my teeth as I gave it back. "So you and…Hariya are together?"

I didn't want to hear the answer. And yet, I did.

Even if the dark, I could _hear_ her turn red. "Y-yeah." There was a smile in her tone.

"For how long now?" I wanted to know. I had to know.

"Let me see… Oh! This upcoming Saturday, it'll be our four-month anniversary," she laughed softly, shyly.

"Oh. That's…nice." It wasn't. At all.

"Yeah."

Learning that, all I wanted was to get out of here now.

"Does your cell phone work? Or no signal?"

"No signal," she sighed. "I've been trying since earlier."

Great.

-

It was nighttime. I could hear the faint sound of the crickets through the wood; I could hear the soft howling of a lonely coyote.

Megumi was asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. Her breathing was deep, her pulse was at a calm pace…

But I, in contrast, wasn't sleepy one bit.

Not when my mind wouldn't let me, instead tormenting me with thoughts… Images of Hariya and Megumi together, embracing, kissing, saying "I love you"…

"Hariya-kun…"

It'd come from Megumi.

She was dreaming of him, wasn't she?

Not me. Never.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I didn't mind her weight on me. She wasn't heavy at all, really.

I glanced down at her sleeping figure. I couldn't see anything, except the lines of her face again. Closing my eyes, I imagined. The shape of her delicate lips, the stray locks of hair that soundlessly fell onto her face…

When people are asleep, they can't hear, can they? They can't hear you whisper their name, or ramble on about how beautiful they are.

She can't—she won't—hear me confess.

"You want to know who I love, Megumi?" I began, smiling as I murmured into her hair. She smelled like…vanilla and cherries… "It's this girl that, one day, when we were little, I kissed her by the beach. It was my very first kiss." I paused to remember the sunset that had painted the sky a breathtaking blend of different shades of orange, yellow, and pink. "It's this girl that, one day, fate put me in a closet with her and locked the door on us. Unfortunately, though, she has someone else. It's not okay with me; it never will be."

My vision blurred as the tears began to crawl up my throat. They had a distinguishing taste—bittersweet. "But right now, I'm happy that she's sleeping, and in my arms. You know who she is, right?"

Megumi didn't say anything. Her silence was starting to bother me.

"Hey, if you love me, say Hariya's name again." I chuckled at how unreasonable, how ridiculously senseless, my request was.

I stopped talking to let it sink in, and waited for her input.

"Hariya-kun…" She finally whispered, breaking the soft silence of the dark.

A single tear fell from my eye and ran down my cheek, creeping onto my chin, and falling into her hair. I smiled.

"I thought so."

-

_Although remaining as friends and not confessing_

_Might be better than love,_

_Because I'm not able to do it anyway._

_Truly, truly, I've always loved you._

_I always, always want to continue loving you._

_I want to send these feelings to you,_

_I whisper them to the blue sky._

_I'm so in love with you…_

--

**Note: **Once again, my apologies if anyone is dissatisfied…

I hope you'll continue to stay with me!

**Arigato, danke, gracias, salamat, THANK YOU for reading!**

**Please review if you have the time. ^^**

**Next shall be: Majima Tarou!**

I'll get started right away. (;


	9. Pride: Majima Tarou

**crossXdeep:** First, thanks so much for the review! I know I keep repeating myself with these notes, but I really do mean it. LOL, I hope you're not too disappointed with Saeki not ending up with her. ^^"

**Chocobaby:** Thank you! :D I really do appreciate how everyone comes back to keep reading. Honestly, it makes me really happy. :) I hope your writer's block ends soon and the creative bug comes back to bite again! (I'm corny, hehe.)

**Everyone:** Thanks for reading, even if you don't feel like reviewing! xD Without you guys, I would've given up on this already. ^^

--

**Eight**

**Pride: Tarou**

When I'd first met that damned girl, there had been nothing special about her. No distinguishing jolts had struck, and my heart had refused to beat faster. Because really, she was just normal. Short brown hair that framed her elfin face nicely (at best), and a figure that would take very, _very_ sexy lingerie to make flattering. I dismissed her as nothing more than what she was ― my skinny, unattractive partner for the Culture Festival setup. At first, that is.

And then she'd opened her mouth and spoken the most untrue of all statements.

-

"Your hair is weird, you know." She said coolly, looking over at the top of my head. "I think you'd look better if you cut some of that…_mess_ off. I don't like it."

I could only gawk at her then. Clearly, she had been hit in the head, or perhaps was on some kind of medication. No one, and I repeat with emphasis, _no one_, had talked about my hair in such a way before. My hair ― a beautiful masterpiece of perfectly-volumized, expertly-curled cream waves ― was _not_ weird, nor a mess as this conceited girl had claimed it to be. (If it was, it would be considered a beautiful mess simply misunderstood as masterpieces often are, but I knew that that wasn't what she'd meant.) Who was _she_ to deem it disgusting?

Before she could flounce away with her cheap sense of pride, I reached out and grabbed her by the elbow. Tightly. "I'm sorry for my behavior," I forced through clenched teeth, "but did I hear right? Did you just…insult my hair?"

She squirmed before successfully breaking free of my grip. I watched in surprised awe as she turned to face me, her eyes ― by then, I'd noticed that they were a strange, unearthly shade of brown ― sparked with a fierce, unwavering determination. I found myself taking a step back from how her stare pierced through me. But I was unafraid.

Just annoyed. And a teeny, tiny bit…fascinated…

"Your ears are fine." She continued to speak without a single hint of remorse in her tone. "Anyway, I look forward to working with you. Maybe." Bowing slightly ― _mockingly, _I noted ― she turned her back to me and began to walk away.

But I couldn't, I _wouldn't_, let her walk away with insulting my pride. _My hair_.

"You can't possibly mean that, can you…er…" I paused. I didn't know her name. "I mean, I'm _Majima Tarou_, the prince of the second-years. Your _senpai_." I politely reminded her of how much I towered over her in the school's hierarchy. "There's nothing wrong with me."

She only blinked innocently, looking at me up and down and back up to my face again. Heh, I knew it. Even _she_ could only resist for only a little while. But it was normal. Girls usually tired to deny any sort of attraction they, of course, felt, but in the end, they'd surrender and admit to it. They always did.

"Did you just listen to yourself? Clearly, there's something wrong with you, Majima-_senpai_."

Once again, her words, and tone ― obviously, she was challenging with her ridiculously stretched pronunciation of my name ― had me stunned. I'd expected something else, and suddenly, she'd gone against my anticipation.

Who was _this _girl? "W-who are you?" I demanded, losing my cool now. I rarely did, but this girl…

She was different. I found my interest growing with every minute that effortlessly passed by.

"I don't see why it matters to you, but I'm Shiroi Megumi." Her brown eyes turned passionately strong again, but this time, I took a step toward her.

"Well then," I murmured, "looking forward to working with you, Shiroi-san."

"You too." Her orbs narrowed to hazel slits before she walked away, that aura of confidence surrounding her petite, undeserving self.

Her short hair bounced flauntingly off her shoulders as she strutted away. I was surprised. But it was slowly turning into the pleasant kind…

A small smirk painted itself onto my face. "Megumi," I whispered.

_Hn. This is interesting. _

She's_ interesting._

-

I kept my eye on her as we worked together, writing onto the banners and working on the other decorations for the yearly festival. We rarely spoke as we worked ("What color should this letter be, _senpai_?" "Either red or blue, choose yourself."), but I'd constantly catch her shooting me looks across the room.

On the final day of the preparations, Megumi and I climbed atop two ladders across from the other and hung up the final, and most important, banner in the front of the school. As cars whizzed by behind us, I yelled directions, satisfied with myself, over to the junior, making sure that she followed with a smirk that dripped of challenge. She only narrowed her eyes as she'd done when we'd met and quietly obeyed.

"Good job, kouhai." I stretched the syllables as if I was speaking to someone weak of hearing. When she only walked past me without a single word, I clapped my hands together loudly, theatrically applauding her work.

Megumi stopped in her tracks as my smirk broadened. Point for the senpai.

I watched her carefully, and saw that she was trembling. I forbade any sympathy from coming across my mind ― this was what she deserved. She'd insulted my hair, hadn't she?

Finally, finally, I had weakened her. This was the true Shiroi, a sensitive young kouhai who didn't take much to make cry. She could pose as confident as she wanted, but inside, she was nothing more than an insecure little kid.

"Now that I've forced your tears _and_ true self to come out, would you like to go on a date with me? Or is such a request overdoing ―"

I was cut off as she whirled around to face me. Her eyes weren't rimmed with the pink from the aftermath of tears, but instead held the same expression as it had a few days ago ― fierce, determined.

The words that I'd planned to say stuck to my throat instead, and my lips dried as her stare pierced through me once again, looking into my very soul. "I know what you're trying to do, you jerk, and I'm not going to say it now. I will never fall in love with an egotistical _leech _like you."

Fall in love? With me? My eyes widened as I stared at her incredulously.

That wasn't my intention; it never had been! She was wrong. Stupidly wrong.

"You think that I'd want ―" I began, but like before, I was interrupted. Rudely, if I might add.

"―someone like me to fall in love with you?" She finished my sentence, spitting the words out at me now. "Don't try to deny it and blame my pride, when really, you _know_ it's the truth."

The _truth_? I'd known it as soon as she'd called my hair strange, but now, it was official. Shiroi Megumi was crazy.

The lunatic kept going, kept pressing at my nerves, kept trying to make _me_ crazy with her accusations…

"But I know your type. You throw away girls just because you don't feel that 'magic' anymore," she sputtered, earth orbs engulfed in such a fire, "and you say it's the girl's fault for not being exciting. You don't know what love is, do you? If you did, you'd try and make that magic happen again." She paused to take a breath, but the drive in her eyes never faded. "I'm right. Both you and I know it, but _you_ just can't admit it because of your fucking arrogance."

I swallowed the bile in my throat as she stomped away. I could still see the embers fly around her, gaining strength as she continued… I could still feel the burn that she'd pressed onto me, long after she disappeared from view…

Because she was right. There was no denying it… I had just been too foolishly stubborn to realize it sooner.

But everything that she'd said rang true. Even…the part about trying to make her love me… I'd been so enthralled about how…different she was from other girls… And I hadn't noticed how that interest had turned into something else, something deeper…

I hadn't noticed that I couldn't leave her alone.

And now it was too late…wasn't it?

I closed my eyes and closed my hands into tight fists.

I'd been a jerk.

I could only ask for forgiveness now… But apologizing would cost me a blow to what I valued the most, wouldn't it?

A blow to my pride.

-

As I began the long, quiet walk back home, I found that my thoughts were my only company. They swirled around me, reminders of how stupid I'd been, how I'd been blinded by none other than myself…

A wind blew by as if on cue, running its gentle fingers through the locks of my hair… "Perfect waves of cream", as I'd seen it…

My hair…

"_Your hair is weird, you know."_

I sighed as another breeze passed, playing with the cream waves atop my head…

"_It'd look better if you cut it. I don't like it."_

She hadn't known how much that statement had affected me.

My hair… As silly as it sounded, it was a big piece of my pride.

Pride…

I stopped in the middle of my walk as an idea hit me, falling out of the sky and thumping me on the head as if it'd been obvious all along.

I turned around and sprinted, running towards the nearest hair salon.

-

One after another, gasps and whispers filled the air as soon as I stepped through the gate the very next day. I decided to ignore the many "W-why do you think he did that?" and walked in silence.

There was only one person whose opinion I craved.

I craned my neck and searched through the crowd of Hanegasaki uniforms, looking for that person. Where was she…?

"M-Majima-senpai?" The voice was behind me.

Hold on, I recognized that voice… Immediately I turned around as my mind began to numb, even before I could see her face.

My breath hitched as her eyes looked up at my head, and then back into my eyes. At that moment, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Plain and simple, but that was where her beauty was found…

"What'd you do…Majima-senpai…?" she asked breathlessly.

I took a step toward her. She couldn't look or whisper my name at me like that and expect me not to do anything about it. "I cut it," I murmured. "You said…you didn't like it. Do you…like it now?" My heart began to pound as I finished my question. This…_these_ strange feelings were all new to me… I'd been missing out…

It didn't help my heart that she bit down on her lip and smiled slightly. "Yeah. This style suits you more."

"I'm glad," I said. It wasn't a lie, not when those tingles were rushing throughout my body and practically lifting me off the ground. "I never thought I'd find myself saying this, but… I'm sorry for my behavior. No, no, I'm sorry for more. I'm sorry for what I said, how I made you feel, and for not seeing that you…you were right. You were right about everything."

I closed my eyes and took in a breath. I'd said it. Now I only needed to wait for her reaction, for if or not she'd forgive me…

My eyelids snapped open in surprise ― the pleasant kind ― when I felt something warm, soft, and moist against my mouth.

It was Megumi. _She'd…she'd kissed me._

I smiled into the kiss, closing my eyes once more and losing myself into her lips. I tossed all my cares, and _my pride_, into the sky, and let me tell you as a first-timer, it felt nice. Really nice…

"I'd like to call you 'Megumi-chan'… I'll let you call me 'Tarou-kun' in return…"

--

**Note: **I just noticed a mistake in my story. Not in this one, but the whole "You and Me" collection. I incorrectly labeled Shiba's story as the seventh in the Chapters list, when it's only the sixth. Ad then I put Saeki's as the eighth, when it's only supposed to be the seventh. :'D Sorry about that! Math never was my strong point, even simple math. Lol, no I'm just trying to be funny (and failing…?). It was just a mistake, but I'm still sorry. It was a stupid mistake.

Ahem, anyway… ^^"

I always thought Tarou-kun's hair was a little weird. Cool, but strange and a little…feminine? –hides, get shot- I don't think I'd seen a hairstyle like that in real life, lol. Or maybe I have, I don't know. I shouldn't ramble. xD

**Thanks for reading! **

**I look forward to everyone's reviews but they're not required, of course.** **:D**

Next shall be… Hn, I'm thinking Wakaouji Takafumi. (x


End file.
